Liebe, Streiche und Strategen
by cherry 159
Summary: Was wäre gewesen, wenn Mary niemals hätte sterben müssen? Wem wären die Winchesters in jungen Jahren begegnet und was wäre aus ihnen geworden? "Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte" war mir ein wenig zu lasch, also habe ich der Geschichte meine ganz


Hey ihr

Dass hier ist eine FF geschrieben von meiner Freundin. Da ich sie so geil finde und ich einer der Personen als vorbilde diene wollte ich sie mal on stellen und gucken wie die masse reagiert.

_Prolog_

_Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Belladonna Black. Ich lebe mit meiner Zwillingsschwester, einem großen Bruder und meiner Mutter in Kansas und seit knapp einem Jahr, besuchten Lorelai und ich die Oberstufe, worauf wir beide sehr stolz waren._

_Unsere Geschichte beginnt an dem letzten Morgen der Sommerferien, an dem eine neue Familie in das Nachbarhaus zog, das seit zwei Jahren leer gestanden hatte. _

_Doch wer hätte ahnen können, dass sie das Leben, das wir geführt hatten so auf den Kopf zu stellen vermochten?_

_Denn wie heißt es gleich?_

_Es fängt ganz harmlos an, aber dann, aber dann…_

_Schon als ich an dem warmen Spätsommermorgen aufstand, wusste ich, dass etwas passieren würde. Ich konnte nur noch nicht sagen, was es war._

_Also ging den Flur hinab zur Badezimmertür. Sie war verschlossen und als ich die Zimmertür meiner Schwester aufgehen hörte, seufzte ich._

„_Jason."_

_Sie sah mich an und lachte leise. „Besetzt er mal wieder das Bad?"_

„_Ja." murrte ich und lehnte mich verschlafen gegen die Wand. Die Dielen auf dem Flur waren kalt aber Lorelai und ich liefen beide gern barfuss._

„_Dabei ist er der Junge von uns dreien."_

„_Schönheit braucht ihre Zeit, Schwesterherz." Antwortete mein großer Bruder und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Lorelai und ich tauschten einen spöttischen Blick, dann nickte sie mir zu. _

„_Geh du zuerst ins Bad."_

„_Ist gut."_

„_Aber Bella?"_

_Ich gähnte und wandte mich zu ihr um. „Ja?"_

„_Lass Jason das Frühstück machen, ja?"_

„_Blöde Kuh."_

„_Vollidiotin." _

_Sind kleine Schwestern nicht was Schönes? _

_Ganz wie es den Anschein hat, komme ich mit meinen Geschwistern wunderbar aus. Im Ernst, ich könnte es mit meinem Zwilling und unserem großen Bruder nicht besser getroffen haben._

_Ich warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Wie ich schon sagte, Lorelai war mein Zwilling. Wir glichen einander, wie ein Ei dem anderen. _

_Kastanienbraunes Haar mit einem Rotstich, eisblaue Augen und ein blasser Teint. Eine Größe von 171 cm und die zwei losesten Mundwerke, die Sie von hier bis Nevada finden können._

_Wie jeden Morgen brauchte ich nicht lange im Bad. Eine kurze Dusche, frische Klamotten, geföhntes Haar und fertig war ich. _

_Anders als andere Mädchen, sahen Lorelai und ich keinen Sinn darin, uns aufwändig zu schminken, wenn wir nicht vorhatten, das Haus zu verlassen. _

_Als auch meine Schwester im Bad war, lief ich zum Zimmer unserer Mutter und klopfte leise an die Tür. Sie war schon wach – ich hoffte zumindest auf schon – denn es kam vor, das sie die Nächte durcharbeitete. Catherine Black war Staatsanwältin von Kansas und eine begnadete Juristin. Abgesehen davon, war sie Mutter dreier Kinder._

„_Mum?"_

_Sie wandte verschlafen den Kopf und sah mich an. „Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein, Schatz?"_

_Unsere Mutter sprach Lorelai und mich ausschließlich mit Kosenamen an – die Frau konnte uns - wie viele andere - nicht auseinander halten._

„_Mum, es ist zehn Uhr Morgens."_

„_Tatsächlich?" fragte sie überrascht und strich sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. _

„_Hast du schon wieder nicht geschlafen?"_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich zog die Vorhänge auf. „Ich glaube Jason hat dir schon Kaffee gemacht."_

„_Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen?" _

„_Durcharbeiten. Jede Nacht." Antwortete ich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer._

_Es gab wohl drei Worte, mit denen man unsere Mutter am besten beschreiben konnte: Chaotisch, praktisch, gut._

_Ich stieg die Stufen hinunter und hörte dem Gespräch meiner Geschwister nur halb zu, als ich den Tisch deckte. Sie sprachen von einer Familie, die heute im Nachbarhaus einziehen würde. Mein Blick huschte aus dem Fenster. Das Grundstück war schön, der Garten mit wilden Blumen übersäht. _

„_Guten Morgen, Mum." Grüßte Lorelai, als sie die Schritte auf der Treppe hörte._

„_Guten Morgen, Schatz." _

_Sehen Sie?_

„_Du siehst schrecklich aus." Verkündete Jason._

„_Glaub bloß nicht, das du besser aussiehst." Entgegneten Lorelai und ich im Chor und unser Bruder tat, als kämen ihm gleich die Tränen._

„_Mum, ich werde hier gemobbt."_

_Kurzum, wir waren eine fröhliche, wenn auch chaotische Familie._

_Unser Vater, Jonathan Black, war Chirurg gewesen. _

_Gewesen._

_Er starb vor knapp zwei Jahren bei einem Autounfall. _

_Nach dem Frühstück, schnappte ich mir den Werkzeugkoffer und ging mit Lorelai nach draußen. Ein blutroter Scirocco VW stand in der Einfahrt hinter dem schwarzen Jeep meiner Mutter. Das Auto hatten Lorelai und ich zu unserem Geburtstag, dem 22 Mai dieses Jahres, bekommen und es war eins meiner Hobbys, daran herumzutüfteln. Das kam leider öfter vor – vor allem, wenn meine Schwester den Wagen gefahren hatte._

_Sie war erst kürzlich geblitzt worden – in einer 70ger Zone mit 150 Stundenkilometern. _

_Das Foto hatte ich noch auf dem Schreibtisch stehen._

_Wir platzierten die Wagenheber, ich holte mir das Rollbrett aus der Garage und Lorelai setzte sich mit dem Werkzeugkasten neben das Auto. Was solche Dinge anging, arbeiteten wir wunderbar zusammen. Ich sagte ihr was ich brauchte und sie reichte es mir. _

_Ganz anders als Jason – er konnte eine Zange kaum von einem Hammer unterscheiden._

_Nein, für die handwerklichen und technischen Dinge waren Lorelai und ich verantwortlich während unser Bruder in der Küche stand._

_Ungewöhnlich nennen Sie es, ich nenne es Arbeitsteilung._

„_Zange?"_

„_Zange." Antwortete Lorelai beflissen und suchte sie aus dem Werkzeugkasten._

„_Schraubenschlüssel?"_

„_Schraubenschlüssel."_

„_Nussschokolade?"_

„_In der Küche."_

_Ich musste lachen und kümmerte mich weiter um den Wagen. Auch in diesem Punkt waren wir beide unterschiedlich. Lorelai liebte Kaugummis, Schokobons und gelegentlich die eine oder andere Zigarette. Ich war Nichtraucherin, mochte Nussschokolade und hatte eine Schwäche für Kaffeebohnen. _

_Mehrere Autos fuhren die Straße hinauf und hielten vor dem Nachbarhaus. Ich konnte nicht groß darauf achten, denn ich war noch mit dem Wagen beschäftigt. Lorelai lehnte mit dem Rücken am rechten Hinterreifen und konnte deswegen keinen Blick zu ihnen hinüber werfen._

_Plötzlich sprang die Haustür auf, Jason ging mit schnellen Schritten die Einfahrt hinab. Wen auch immer er begrüßte – ich hatte hier ein andere Problem._

„_Lorelai?"_

„_Ja, Bella?"_

„_Du fährst dieses Auto nie wieder. Guck dir mal die Bremsen an."_

„_Das ist grad etwas schlecht."_

„_Bella, Lorelai." Rief Jason nach uns, doch ich hörte ihn kaum und sah nach dem Ölstand._

_Die Hupe im Auto wurde betätigt und ich stieß mit dem Kopf an die Unterseite des Sciroccos. _

„_Verdammt, Jason!" knurrte ich und schob mich unter dem Wagen hervor. „Das war das letzte Mal, das du…"_

„_Sieh dir das an, Sammy." Spottete jemand. „Hier fallen Autos wohl über die Bräute her."_

_Ich kam auf die Füße und wandte mich um. Zwei fremde junge Männer standen vor mir, sie mussten zu der neuen Familie gehören. _

„_Belladonna, Lorelai, das sind Dean und Sam Winchester." Stellte mein Bruder uns vor und ich tauschte einen Blick mit meiner Schwester, als sie hinter dem Wagen hervorkam._

„_Zwillinge." Stellte Sam überrascht fest, als Lorelai sich neben mich stellte._

„_Nein, wirklich?" fragten wir im Chor. „Das dir das aufgefallen ist."_

_Jason seufzte. „Sie können ganz nett sein."_

„_Das glaube ich aufs Wort." Spottete Dean und reichte mir die Hand. Ich schlug ein und er zog überrascht die Hand zurück, als hätte er nicht mit der Kraft gerechnet, die die Kampfsporte aller Art hinterlassen hatten. _

„_Du hast einen festen Griff."_

_Ich lächelte spöttisch. „Sollte ich auch - es könnte ja ein Auto über mich herfallen."_

_Meine Schwester grinste, schob sich an mir vorbei und reichte seinem Bruder die Hand. „Ich bin Lorelai."_

_Sam lächelte und nickte. „Sam Winchester."_

„_Aus welcher Stadt seid ihr hierher gezogen?" fragte sie neugierig._

„_Aus Los Angeles." Antwortete er und ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch._

„_Und da verstehen Frauen nichts von Autos?"_

„_Nein." Erwiderte Dean spottend. „Eher von anderen Werkzeugen."_

_Lorelai und ich wechselten einen Blick, schwiegen jedoch beide und hoben die Köpfe, als unsere Mutter aus dem Haus kam. Sie war auf dem Weg ins Gericht und hatte mal wieder die Gedanken in den Akten._

„_Lorelai?"_

„_Ja?" fragte sie und sah zu Dean hinüber._

„_Packt deine Schwester alles so hart an?"_

„_Pass lieber auf, das sie dich nicht anpackt." Antwortete sie und ich sah wie Sam zu grinsen begann._

_Als Jason meine Mutter aufhielt, musterte sie Dean und Sam eingehend. „Winchester…Winchester… stand einer von euch beiden mal vor Gericht?"_

„_Nein." Antwortete Sam._

„_Woher kenne ich denn dann den Namen?" überlegte sie und Jason sah sie seufzend an._

„_John und Mary Winchester, Mum. "_

„_Ach ja." Entfuhr es ihr und sie hob den Kopf, als die Eltern der beiden die Auffahrt hinauf kamen. Die Frau war sehr hübsch, hatte dasselbe blonde Haar wie Catherine und strahlte trotz des sicherlich stressigen Umzugs ungetrübte Fröhlichkeit aus. Ich mochte sie sofort. John hatte schwarzes Haar, eher grobe Züge und dunkle Augen. Woher auch immer das Gefühl kam, ich glaubte, dass ihm nicht viel entging._

„_Guten Morgen, Catherine." Grüßte Mary und nach und nach verstand ich im Gespräch, das John und unser Vater zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. _

_Schließlich entschuldigte Catherine sich und jagte in dem schwarzen Jeep die Straße hinab. _

„_Können wir Ihnen helfen, Mrs. Winchester?" fragte Lorelai höflich, während ich mit dem Schraubenschlüssel herumspielte, den ich noch in der Hand hatte. _

„_Ja." sagte ich. „Sie haben doch sicher eine Menge zu tun."_

„_Gern." Antwortete sie und wir folgten ihnen die Auffahrt hinab._

_Erst als wir um die Ecke bogen, sah ich das Auto hinter dem Umzugswagen und blieb stehen. Lorelai folgte meinem Blick und seufzte. „Oh, Bella."_

„_Ein 67 Chevrolet Impala." Sagte ich und spürte beinahe, wie es mich in den Fingern juckte, mir den Wagen genau anzusehen._

„_Völlig richtig." Bemerkte Dean, der den Umzugswagen bereits geöffnet hatte. „Aber bilde dir keine Schwachheiten ein, Schätzchen, das ist mein Auto."_

„_Ach." Spottete ich und fing den Schlüssel auf, den Lorelai mir zuwarf – nicht das wir uns am Ende aussperrten. „Fallen Jungs aus LA über solche Wagen her?"_

„_Und über manch anderes."_

_Lorelai hatte Sam inzwischen ins Haus hinauf begleitet. _

„_Weißt du wer hier vorher gewohnt hat?" fragte er und sie verzog das Gesicht._

„_Ja. Eine schreckliche Frau mit Pudeln."_

_Sam grinste. „Verstehe. Hey, Dean." Rief er die Treppe hinab. „Welches Zimmer willst du haben?"_

„_Das linke." Rief er zurück, während er und ich einen Teil des Schrankes die Stufen hinauf trugen._

„_Warum?" fragte Sam zurück. _

„_Weil es auf dem Grundriss das größere war."_

_Sam lächelte nur spöttisch. „Soll mir Recht sein. Das andere Zimmer ist ohnehin heller."_

„_Ist das so wichtig?" wollte Dean wissen._

„_Ich im Gegensatz zu dir, sehe mir an, was ich flachlege." Spottete Sam zurück._

„_Kein Wunder, das du nicht zum vögeln kommst."_

„_Geht das bei euch auch so ab?" fragte Sam an Lorelai gewandt und sie lächelte leicht._

„_Ähnlich."_

„_Was macht ihr so, wenn ihr nicht mit Autos beschäftigt seid?" wollte er wissen, während sie den Schreibtisch zusammen bauten._

„_Bella macht Kampfsport, ich gehe Tontauben schießen." Antwortete Lorelai._

„_Tontauben schießen?" wiederholte Sam überrascht und sie grinste._

„_Ja. Da werden Tonscheiben in die Luft geworfen…"_

„_Ich weiß, was das ist." Unterbrach Sam sie und warf ihr einen spottenden Blick zu._

„_Wenn du eine echte Taube triffst," fragte Dean, während er und ich uns mit der anderen Seite des Schrankes vorbei schoben. „gibt das dann Punktabzug?"_

_Auch gegen meinen Willen musste ich grinsen, ein Blick auf meine Schwester ließ mich wissen, dass es ihr nicht anders ging._

„_Du machst also Kampfsport?" _

_Ich sah Dean amüsiert an. „Du sagst das, als wäre das etwas schlechtes."_

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist ungewöhnlich."_

„_Ich bin kompliziert." Antwortete ich nur und hörte meinen Bruder seufzen. Ich gestehe, das war ein Zitat aus einem meiner Lieblingsfilme. Die Liga der außergewöhnlichen Gentlemen._

„_Du kennst dich mit Autos aus und machst Kampfsport." Fasste Dean zusammen und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, bei dem ich wohl bis in die Socken schmelzen sollte. Muss ich sagen, dass es nicht funktionierte oder versteht sich das von selbst?_

„_Wenn du kochen könntest…"_

„_Kann sie nicht." Unterbrachen Lorelai und Jason ihn im Chor._

„_Dann ist die Hochzeit wohl geplatzt." Bemerkte Sam trocken._

_Darauf wäre mir sicherlich etwas eingefallen, wenn meine Schwester in diesem Moment nicht vor Schmerz aufgekeucht hätte. _

„_Verdammt!"_

„_Alles okay?" fragte Sam und nahm ihre Hand, um sich die geklemmten Finger anzusehen. Jason und ich tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. Keine dumme Idee, sich an ein Mädchen heran zu machen, das musste ich ihm lassen._

„_Und mit so zarten Händen, schießt du auf Tontauben?" fragte er und bog und streckte die Finger, die ihr zwischen Schreibtisch und Wand geraten waren._

„_Und auf manch anderes." Bemerkte Jason dumpf und Lorelai errötete._

„_Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du mich erschreckst."_

„_Dann hättest du lieber auf ihn, statt auf das arme Auto schießen sollen." Bemerkte ich und schüttelte zutiefst bedauernd den Kopf._

_Irgendwann am späten Nachtmittag sah Lorelai mich an und ich nickte kurz. Mein Zwilling war, wie ich schon sagte, Raucherin, aber es war nicht so extrem, dass sie eine nach der anderen qualmte. _

„_Ich gehe kurz nach draußen."_

„_Wieso?" fragte Dean und fing sich einen amüsierten Blick von seinem Bruder._

„_Weil sie eine Zigarette rauchen will."_

_Lorelai und ich wechselten einen überraschten Blick. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie und er lächelte._

„_Ein schwacher Nikotingeruch und die Art, wie deine Hände unruhig werden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das unterscheidet dich von Bella und zeigt, das du Raucherin bist."_

„_Collegeboy." Spottete Dean._

„_Wenigstens denkt er mit dem oberen Teil seines Hirns." Bemerkte ich. _

_Na das konnte ja heiter werden._

_Am frühen Abend waren wir soweit fertig. Die Möbel waren zusammen geschraubt, die Zimmer eingeräumt und der Garten halbwegs in Ordnung gebracht._

_Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer und ich band mir das Haar zusammen, das ich bisher offen getragen hatte. Das Gespräch schwang um und wir kamen auf unsere Familie zu sprechen._

„_Wie ist es einen Zwilling zu haben?" fragte Mary und Lorelai und ich wechselten einen amüsierten Blick._

„_Lustig." Antwortete ich und meine Schwester lachte._

„_Mitunter auch ganz praktisch." Sagte sie. „Bei Arbeiten haben wir manchmal die Namen getauscht, so konnten wir uns gegenseitig helfen."_

_Dean lächelte spöttisch. „Das stelle ich mir tatsächlich praktisch vor."_

_John hob die Augenbrauen. „Gut zu wissen."_

„_Wieso?" fragte ich und sah das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln._

„_An eurer Schule ist letztes Jahr ein Lehrer in den Ruhestand gegangen, oder?"_

_Lorelai nickte. „Ja, unser alter Mathelehrer."_

„_Das war wirklich ein Kotzbrocken." Murmelte ich, mehr zu mir, als zu irgendwem sonst._

„_Tja, euer neuer bin dann wohl ich."_

„_WAS?" entfuhr es Lorelai und mir im Chor und John nickte amüsiert. _

„_Ihr habt schon richtig gehört."_

_Wir sahen einander an und selbst das Verziehen des Gesichts, geschah absolut synchron. _

_Man sah es uns beiden vielleicht an – aber wir hassten Mathematik._

_Jason hatte zu lachen begonnen, so sehr, dass er das Glas vor sich beinahe umwarf. _

„_Mein herzliches Beileid, Mr. Winchester." Brachte er schließlich hervor. „Bella und Lorelai sind was Mathematik angeht ungefähr so begabt, wie Frankenstein in Sachen Frauen."_

_Dean zuckte die Schultern und sah mich amüsiert an. „Ich könnte dir ja Nachhilfe geben, wie wär's?" Er ließ die Zähne zweimal aufeinander schlagen und ich musste auch gegen meinen Willen grinsen._

„_Danke, da verdien ich mir meine 0 Punkte lieber ehrlich."_

„_Ist Catherine eigentlich noch immer bei der Arbeit?" fragte Mary und Lorelai warf einen Blick auf die Uhr._

„_Sie müsste in knapp…3…2…1…"_

_Das Garagentor wurde hochgefahren und meine Schwester lächelte. „Sie ist zu Hause."_

_Wir verabschiedeten uns kurz darauf und ich sammelte noch das Werkzeug ein, das wir in der Einfahrt hatten liegen lassen. Die Wagenheber wanderten zurück in ihre Ecke und ich schloss das Auto sorgfältig ab, ehe ich in mein Zimmer hinauf stieg. _

_Schon als ich ins Haus kam, spürte ich die angespannte Stimmung und lächelte schwach, als ich unsere Mutter mit einer Tafel Caramellschokolade am Tisch in der Küche sitzen sah._

_Ganz eindeutig, hatte sie den Fall verloren._

„_Was war los?" wollte ich wissen und ließ mich neben Lorelai sinken, die Jason interessiert dabei zusah, wie er sich um das Abendessen kümmerte._

„_Ich habe verloren." Murrte sie vor sich hin._

_Was hatte ich gesagt?_

„_Warum?"_

„_Weil er ein Mann ist und ich Recht hatte."_

_Jason ging darüber hinweg - was sollte er in einem Haushalt mit drei Frauen auch anderes machen? _

„_Das Abendessen ist fertig."_

„_Da sind doch wohl hoffentlich…" hob Lorelai an und Jason schüttelte den Kopf._

„…_keine Tomaten drin."_

„_Gut."_

_Sie müssen wissen, meine Schwester war gegen Tomaten allergisch. _

_Erst als wir am späten Abend oben in Lorelais Zimmer saßen, kamen wir ein wenig zur Ruhe. Es war unsere Art, uns so auf den kommenden Tag vorzubereiten. _

_Sehen Sie, an unsere Schule war es Standart, die neuen elften Klassen mit ein wenig Theater zu begrüßen. Lorelai und ich waren im Musikkurs. Wir hatten es als Leistungsfach, schienen wir dafür doch mehr Talent entwickelt zu haben, als für Mathematik. Meine Schwester spielte Schlagzeug, ich dagegen Klavier. Am Morgen wären wir beide waren in einer der drei Dreiergruppen, die ein eingeübtes Lied zum Besten geben würden._

_Wir durften den Titel selbst während und hatten uns einen kleinen Spaß daraus gemacht. Zwei Jungs aus unserem Profil waren ziemliche Freaks, ganz gleich worum es ging, ständig hing die Frage im Raum: Was würde Buffy tun?_

_Einer der beiden, Alexander, hatte Morgen Geburtstag und wir hatten uns ein Lied herausgesucht, das eine Freundin aus Deutschland mitgebracht hatte. Sie hieß Hailey, von uns nur Harley genannt, da eine dieser Maschinen ihr ganzer Stolz war. _

„_Nervös wegen Morgen?" fragte ich und Lorelai schüttelte leicht den Kopf._

„_Nein. Du etwa?"_

_Mir entrang sich ein Lächeln. „Den gesunden Respekt vor der Sache."_

_Für uns beide das deutliche Zeichen, das wir eine Scheißangst hatten._

_Sie streckte sich in der Hängematte aus, die vor dem Fenster hing und sah mich amüsiert an, die ich auf ihrem Bett saß und in den Büchern noch ein paar Sachen nachsah. Unser Tutor war schrecklich pingelig was Daten anging._

„_Was hältst du von den Jungs?"_

_Ich wusste natürlich, dass sie nicht von W. w. B. t. sprach und lächelte spöttisch. „Was soll ich von ihnen halten? Sam hat dir ja gehörig den Kopf verdreht."_

„_Gar nicht wahr." Protestierte Lorelai und ich tat, als schmelze ich dahin._

„_Und mit so zarten Händen schießt du auf Tontauben?"_

_Sie warf kichernd eins der Kissen nach mir. „Ach komm. Tu nicht so, als würdest du Dean nicht gut finden."_

_Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist gut aussehend, na und? Wenn das Oberstübchen leer ist, ist mit ihm nichts anzufangen."_

_Lorelai schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. Oh, Bella, dachte sie nur und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder in ihrem Buch vertiefte. Du lernst es wohl nie._


End file.
